Curiosity Killed The Cast
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Fans vs Favorites....Don introduced a "Zingbot" to the island, and man was it annoying! Is anything more annoying than a sadistic mocking jerk with no human emotions? *cameraman laughs* That's it, after this, you're fired! No, I don't care about your family! Geez...anyways, Jack tried to impress Courtney but failed, because he's Jack. Kelly sneakily made people clean her own room, for more time than even I wanted them to! That is one clever mom! In the end, it was the Falcons who won the loot and the Buffaloes who said bon voyage to cool guy Trent, after Alejandro stole his idol. Man, that guy is evil! We're approaching the merge, and dude are things getting spooky! What will happen tonight on Total Drama.... Cameraman: *drops camera* Haha! Now who will you get to film the show? Chris: I knew we should've hired more than one cameraman! *sighs* Anyways, stay tuned for Total Drama Fans vs Favorites! *theme plays* Will: *comes into the mansion* Man, is it windy out there! Karli: *relaxing on a green couch in the main room* I know...it's the perfect night for someone's face to get ripped off and another person to lose their eyes! As a matter of fact...*throws an eyeball at Will* Will: AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Karli: *laughs and snorts* Dude, it's just candy. Hahaha! *pops an eyeball into her mouth* Will: Karli, that was n-not funny! Karli: Oh c'mon, Will. It's Halloween, relax a little. Will: '''It is? '''Karli: Mmmhmm. *pulls out her phone and shows him the date* See? Will: Huh, I guess it is. Wonder if Chris will do anything about it. Karli: I doubt it, Chris is cool, plus he left out a candy bowl in the mess hall. Will: He did? Is there any left? Karli: Well, there was, but I took it all. Will: Do you have any Daisy Bars? Karli: '''Hmm? Yea, I believe I grabbed something like that. *pulls out a bar from her sack* Made of 50% peanuts and 50% grass? Ew, you can have it! *tosses it to will* '''Will: *takes off the wrapper and bites it* Y'know, these are pretty good. The grass has a nice sour flavor when mixed with the saltiness of the peanuts, and- Karli: Nope! *throws more daisy bars at him* Will: *being pelted with daisy bars* Hey! Watch it! One at a time! *one flies in his mouth* mmmmph! *another hits him in the kiwis* MMMPPPH! *falls over* Karli: Oops, sorry Will, my bad. Will: *spits out the daisy bar* it's...okay... Jack: *appears* Hahahaha! Will got hit in the kiwis! That means he has a small dick! Karli: Um, wh- Crimson: *walks past jack and knocks him over* Excuse me. Jack: '''WOAHHHHHHH!!! *falls on the corner of a table* Ow...my kiwis... '''Karli: '''Pfft....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! '''Will: hahahahhaa Crimson: Ha. *walks off* J'ack:' CONF: Just when I thought psycho girl was the worst here, now we have goth freak knocking me over! Wait a second, when a girl knocks me over that can only mean one thing...she wants me! Jack: Hey, Crimson! I like your....bat tattoo. Crimson: *blinks* Thanks. Jack: So, let's just cut through the chase here girl, you want me. Crimson: '''*sarcastic* Yes, that's exactly what I want, is you. *continues walking* '''Jack: '''CONF: I knew it! Jack is the smartest guy ever! Ya ya ya! *pumps his fists* Ya ya ya! *punches himself in the face and falls over* *Outside, Jake and Arianna are running to the mansion* '''Jake: Wow, it's really blowing now! Arianna: Yeah, we better get in somewhere before it gets worse. *notices the mess hall* Jake, c'mon! *they go in* Jake: It's nice and warm in here....and hey, is that a candy bowl? *they run over* Aw man, someone took it all. Arianna: Awww Jake: Hey, wait, they dropped one! *picks up a candy bar with Kitty doing a peace sign on it* A Kitty Kat, want it? Arianna: Sure, I love Kitty Kats! *breaks it in half and gives the other half to Jake* Chris: *screams* ENOUGH!!!!!! I'm tired of hearing about the popularity of Don's show, I swear if I see one more Ridonculous Race contestant... Jake: ''' Uh, Chris. You're on camera. *points* '''Chris: Huh? But I fired the cameraman...*looks* oh no! Arianna: Who is she, anyways? Camerawoman: Who am I? How dare you ask such a question? Everyone knows me! Chris: I change my mind, I'd rather have a RR contestant film this show, anyone but her! Jake: Seriously, I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't know you either. Camerawoman: *turns the camera around* I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloren, only the most famous and ~iconic~ reality TV hostess ever! Jake: ''' I watch a lot of TV, and I still can't say I know who you are... '''Blaineley: Ugh, you brat! You're lucky I'm on a job here, or else I'd- Arianna: Not to be rude, miss, but the mere fact that you have to accept a job FILMING a TV show just proves Jake's point that nobody knows or should know who you are. Chris: '''Wait, who hired her? '''Don: *walks out of the kitchen* I did! *his teeth gleam* Chris: AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Enough of this! I'm taking a vacation, I'll be back in a week, until then you guys figure out what to do with this show! *runs out of the mess hall screaming* Don: What's his problem? Bridgette: '''*sitting at a table* I think he's just fed up with other hosts stealing his spotlight. '''Don: Woah, how long have you been here? Bridgette: '''I've been here for a hour, why? '''Don: '''It's just that you're sooooo irrelevant I didn't notice you! '''Bridgette: Uh... Don: *cuts her off* Anyways, there are more important things to deal with right now! We need to find out who will take over until Chris gets back, and quickly! Blaineley: I may have an idea. Don: Oh, yes, let's take ideas from the camerawoman, that's very smart. Blaineley: No no no...hear me out. *Cut to Don outside in between the cabins, all of the remaining campers surround him* Katie: Brrrr...it's chilly out here. DJ: Here, you can have my blanket. *gives her a blanket* Momma says it's always important to carry around a blanket, because you never know when you might need it. Katie: Thanks DJ....but it's kind of itchy. DJ: That's because it's made out of Momma's eyelashes and feathers I found on the beach.Katie: OK, nevermind, I'm not cold anymore. *hands the blanket back to DJ* Alejandro: Hola senor and chica, here, you can take my jacket. *takes off his jacket and gives it to Katie* Katie: *blushes* Wow...I'm warming up already... DJ: Alejandro, can I talk to you for a second? Alejandro: '''Sure, w- '''Don: Ahem! You remember why I called you all here, right? Gwen: So we can judge your lame vampire costume? *Courtney, Cody, and Bridgette laugh* Don: No, and for your information, this costume is not lame. I called you here because I have a challenge for you, and it takes place on the island's pet cemetery. ...... Don: '''Oh, that's right, none of you were in that season. Does anyone know what it is? '''Karli: *waves her hand frantically* Ooh! Ooh! Me! I watched that season! *gasps* Are we going to the cemetery? Don: Well, obviously yes. Karli: '''Eeeee! *cheers* I can't wait to see the bloody corpses! *Esperanza and Jack back away slowly* '''Kelly: Hey dear, I appreciate your enthusiasm but you might want to tone it down just a little bit....and if you do, I'll give you a piece of candy. Karli: But I already have a lot of candy! Kelly: I'll give you'' more'' candy. Karli: Hmm...okay. *nods* Kelly: CONF: Parenting. It's in my genes. Don: So, for this challenge you must take a tip from this Don Box, over here. *points to Don Box in Dracula costume* It's like a mini me! When you take your tip, it will have a map to the cemetery on it. Follow that map to find your next clue. These clues will eventually lead you to the private yard, and from there the spider's den. Defeat the spider, take it's heart and give it to our cameo guests Jen and Tom and you'll win the challenge for your team. Any questions? Esperanza: Actually, I had a question about- Don: Shut up, only Paintbrush can say that. Esperanza: But it's important to the safety of- Don: Did you hear me? I don't care. Anyways, on the count of 3...*the contestants all poise to run* 3.....2......1....GO! *they run* Bridgette: Okay guys, we need to make sure we stick together if we want to win. We're already down 4 members, so teamwork is key here. Everyone got it? *the people running around her nod* Cool. Bridgette: CONF: I was a team captain in Sky Adventures, and I learned a lot from my experience there. It's essential for a team to have a friendly, calm, but still commanding leader to achieve success, and I want to make sure we do that. Lindsay: '''So, where are we going again? '''Bridgette: *sighs* To the pet cemetery...Lindsay. Lindsay: Ohhhh....is that in Paris? One time me and Becca got arrested in Paris. *gasps* Are we going to be arrested now? Bridgette: *facepalms* Katie: Lindsay, the pet cemetery is here. We're running to it now, so that we can be the first team there.Lindsay: Ohhh...thanks, Kaitlyn. Alejandro: '''Lindsay, senorita, may a man talk to a woman for a second? '''Lindsay: *nods* Sure Abbyjuansnow. Alejandro: '''Alejandro.... '''Lindsay: '''Oops sorry Appletanblow! Anyways, like, what did you want to ask me? '''Alejandro: Um..we need to talk in private. Lindsay: OK, seeya later Kathy! Katie: Later, bff! Don't want to interrupt your private talk with Alehunkdro. *winks* Lindsay: '''*giggles and follows Alejandro into some bushes* '''Alejandro: Have you noticed something about DJ and Katie? Lindsay: '''Hmm? Sometimes I notice things, but then I just move on to something else and try not to think about it, and I forget about it. Thinking is hard! '''Alejandro: Uhm...well they're getting really close. Lindsay: Oh, I know! Isn't it adorbs? Alejandro: '''Um...I suppose? But the important thing is, if they get too close, they could team up and get rid of us, end of the line. So we need to make sure to break them up as soon as possible. '''Lindsay: I'm sorry I wasn't following. Can you say that again? *he whispers into her ear* Oh! Alejandro: Do we have a deal, then? *offers his hand* Lindsay: '''*blushes, then shakes her head* I'm sorry Alcoholtoe, but me and Kari are friends! I couldn't betray that, not even for a million bucks, and that's that. '''Alejandro: Okay, well let me know if you...*rips off his shirt* change your mind. *winks* Lindsay: '''Oh...*blushes again* well, I guess if I broke them up, Kally would probably have more time to hang out with me....and it's not like that would break our friendship! '''Alejandro: '''So, again, do we have a deal. *extends his hand again* '''Lindsay: '''Yup. Mmm-hmm. *shakes his hand* '''Alejandro: Great. *winks* Lindsay: 'CONF: OK, Assinhandbro is soooo nice! I feel like we can really trust eachother, and like he wouldn't vote me out even if I made a wrong move with Katie and DJ! We totally respect one another, and are compiling our streetlogical ideas because we're both so smart! He's so much cooler than that meanie Helen...I mean, hotter...what was I talking about again? '''Alejandro: '''CONF: Yeah, Lindsay is quite dumb. As long as I make sure she trusts me, there won't be any problems. But if she makes a wrong move with Katie and DJ and they turn on us, I'm throwing the dumb blonde under the bus. Everyone knows she's terrible at strategy. I gotta say, Heather inspired me to use Lindsay...she finds me hot, and unless she loses interest in me, I have a pawn. Gee, I hope she doesn't lose interest in me.....HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Like that will happen...also, did you ever notice how cold it is in October with no shirt on? Brrr... '''Katie: '''CONF: Lindsay is my best friend, and I know that whatever happens between her and Alejandro she'd never double cross me! *confessional cuts out* '''Jake: '*runs with his team into the pet cemetery* We're the first ones here, and there's our clue! *grabs it* This will be easy! All we have to do is...reach into coffins...in search for a key. '''Jack: Well, that won't be a problem for crazy cat girl, right? *nudges Karli* Karli? Karli: *looks horrified* Karli: '''CONF: Okay, ya, I don't mind talking about humans dying and stuff, because that's cool and fun to watch! But I love animals, and disturbing their coffins is cruel, nevermind the fact that it's like emailing Karma to come and find you! '''Jack: Karli, c'mon, wake up and do the only thing you're useful for, besides kitchen chores and a body for my use, that is. Karli: '''That's it, you sexist pig! I am NOT looting the coffins of these poor dead animals, and next time I hear you say something against women or making fun of Will or your brother, I'm going to KILL YOU! *breathes rapidly as her shoulders heave up and down* '''Kelly: Okay, okay, hun, we all hate him, but please calm down. Karli: '''*sighs* You're right. Maybe I should take my meds before I go completely ballistic...again. *unscrews pill bottle* '''Jack: '''It looks like I was wrong about her. She's just a stupid scaredy cat like all the other women! '''Karli: *drops pill bottle* What. Did. You. Say. Kelly: Now, hun... Jack: I said you're a little pussy bitch! Karli: '''SHUT UP YOU STUPID TWAT!!! *runs at jack and pushes him past the edge of the cemetery into some trees* '''Jack: WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *falls backward and tumbles down a hill* Ow! AUGH! Owie! Mommy! *hits the bottom* ugh....*sees a shadow* uh...guys? GUYS, HELP! Crimson: I call dibs on not helping him. Arianna: C'mon guys, he may be a jerk, but he is our teammate? He is worth saving, right? *everybody looks off and doesn't say anything* Will? Will: I know it's the will of God to love all humans...but that guy isn't human. Arianna: Brody, you're his friend right? Brody: '''Uh, yah dude! '''Arianna: I'm not a dude. Brody: 'Okay! I just gotta look for something. *sees a sled* Perfect! *grabs the sled and walks to the top of the hill* I'm coming for you, dude! *trips and tumbles down the hill* Woah! Ow! AH! OWWWW!! *hits the bottom* Jack? Jack, where are you dude? *something grabs him* WOAHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! '''Arianna: ' *still in the cemetery with the others* Guys, that sounds like Brody. *Jack walks back to the group* Where have you been? '''Jack: '''You'll never believe it! When I hit the bottom, something was chasing me, so I beat the crap out of it and then climbed up here, using my upper body strength to pull myself up with sticks! '''Karli: I don't believe it. Crimson: '''He used the stairs. *points to stairs* '''Jack: '''Woah, there were stairs here? I wish I knew that...earlier....heh. '''Arianna: '''Well, thanks to your smart move, we're down a member! '''Jack: Really, who? Arianna: Brody...your only friend. Jack: '''I'll have you know I'm very popular in my school! '''Karli: '''Unfortunately, I believe that. '''Jack: Well, it's not my fault we lost the only useful person on this team, besides me of course, the rest of you are just idiotic pansies! *they all glare at him* uh.... Jack: 'CONF: Okay, most of the hate is on me now, and if we lose, I'm screwed, dude! But if I find someone to divert the team's attention, I'll be set. Maybe Karli? I know Crimson's crushing on me, so I need that ally. Until I break her heart, that is! Man, I'm like the best villain ever! '''Jack: '''It's not my fault that Karli is too...uh...scared to search through the coffins, when she's always talking about blood and stuff. '''Arianna: '''Well...I suppose that is true. '''Karli: '*glares angrily, then sighs and takes a pill* '''Jack: With her holding us back, how will we ever complete the challenge?.... Crimson: I'll do it. *digs up a grave and takes the top off* Hmm...dissappointing. Kelly: '''There's nothing in there? '''Crimson: Just the key.... Kelly: Well, dear, that's exactly what we need, so why be so depressed? Crimson: .... Kelly: '''Uh, nevermind. *takes the key and unlocks their gate* Let's go to the next area, uh, dawgs! '''Crimson: Please, stop. It hurts. Jack: '''Ya, I hurt too. Crimson, you are so right gurl. '''Crimson: Whatever. *follows Kelly* Bridgette: *runs in with her team* Crap, the other guys have already come and gone! *grabs the tip* Quickly, dig up graves and look for keys!...wait. Bridgette: 'CONF: Digging up animal corpses? And you're telling me this is the one challenge NOT designed by Chris?*The Buffaloes are digging, when Lindsay hits something* '''Lindsay: '''Guys, I found something! '''Gwen: '''That's great Lindsay, now we just need the key. Is there one in there? '''Lindsay: ' Uh...no...but...*reaches down and picks up a pink dog collar* This will go so good with my new outfit! *puts it on* 'DJ: ' *walks over to Lindsay* Did you find something? '''Lindsay: '''Um, just this collar... '''DJ: Wow, that's cool, let me check it out. *touches the collar* Lindsay: GRRRRRRR!!! *bites DJ* DJ: ' Ow! What the heck, Lindsay? '''Lindsay: ' Huh? What happened? 'DJ: ' YOU BIT MY HAND, AUGHHHHHHHHH!!! '''Lindsay: Oops, sorry TJ. Lindsay: CONF: OK, that was sooo weird! How come nobody ever warns you about gravedigging giving you bad karma? DJ: ''' It's okay, Lindsay. Just...maybe we should get rid of the collar! *reaches for it* '''Lindsay: '''Grrrrrr!!! *scratches DJ's face* MY COLLAR! '''DJ: Lindsay, what's going on? Lindsay: Touch my collar again, I dare you! DJ: ' I need to get this off you! *tries it again, but Lindsay scratches his arm this time* OWWW! '''Lindsay: '*her eyes glow yellow and black, like cat's eyes* By the words I speak to you...may all your nightmares now come true! Bringacus Curseacus! '''DJ: Lindsay, you're acting strange...I'll come back later. Lindsay: *shakes her head* Huh? Lindsay: '''CONF: I don't know why I scratched DJ or where that curse came from, but it just felt so good! No, Lindsay, take hold of yourself! *grabs the collar and tries ripping it off* It's...stuck? '''Katie: Hey, DJ, what happened to you? DJ: '''Katie...your friend Lindsay is an animal. She attacked me out of nowhere and- '''Katie: WHAT? DJ: ''' I know, r- '''Katie: How could you say that about my friend? You know DJ, if you can't respect my friends, maybe we shouldn't do this. DJ: But she- Katie: '''Look, I know Lindsay, and she's a sweet, caring, person, not an animal! I think you need to look in a mirror before you start judging other people. '''DJ: *sighs* OK....*walks off and is caught in a booby trap and flung away* WOAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Courtney: *digging in a hole* Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! *hits a coffin* I found something! *opens it and finds a key* Come here, I found it! Gwen: *runs to the grave Courtney is in* Wow, really? That's great! Let me help you up, and-*trips and falls in the hole* WOAHHHHHHHH!!! *lands on courtney* ungh... Bridgette: *from above* Hold on girls, I'll find a rope! Courtney: *blushes* um...Gwen.... Gwen: Sorry about that, Courtney! But...why is your face so red? *gets up* Bridgette: Found one, come up quickly! *tosses the rope down, Gwen begins climbing* Courtney: *finds herself staring at Gwen's butt* Um...hehe... Bridgette: Courtney, we gotta hurry! Courtney: Right, on it! *climbs up* Bridgette: '''*unlocks the door* C'mon, we gotta catch up! '''Katie: *walks over* Have you girls seen DJ? Bridgette: Uh...no, I thought he was with you. Katie: Oh no....DJ! DJ!! Bridgette: *opens the door and the others rush in* Katie, we gotta go! Katie: I'll catch up with y'all later, I gotta find DJ. *walks off* DJ? DJ? Bridgette: Alright, seeya later. *follows the group* Katie: DJ? *something rustles in the bushes* DJ, is that you? *more rustling* This isn't funny DJ. *approaches the bushes* Now just come on *something grabs her* OUTTTTTTT!!!*Cut to Falcons in front of and old shack* Jake: '''OK, guys, I got this next tip. It says...look for the orange rind...inside it you will find...a pumpkin, but with a catch...something in it you must snatch! '''Kelly: But what does that mean? Arianna: It means we gotta search through the pumpkins, hurry! *they start smashing pumpkins* Jack: *puts a pumpkin on his head and approaches Crimson* Boo! I am a scary pumpkin man! Crimson: '''Wow, I'm so scared. I think I might have a heart attack. '''Jack: Really? Crimson: No Jack: *takes off pumpkin* It's me, Jack! Bet you didn't expect that! Crimson: How shocking. *smashes a pumpkin on his head* Jack: Hey! What was that for? Crimson: '''I'm looking for a key.*The Buffaloes run in* '''Bridgette: There they are! Cody: OK, let me see this tip...yeah, we gotta smash pumpkins to find the next key! Courtney: '''You heard him, girls...and Alejandro. Start smashing pumpkins! *the Buffaloes all run off into the patch and start smashing pumpkins**The scene pans across the field, with Courtney and Cody smashing pumpkins together, Crimson smashing pumpkins on Jack's head, and Kelly at the far end smashing a pumpkin when she sees something '''Kelly: *gasps* Momheels! And they're in the Stupide Riche Femme collection! That's exactly my type! *runs to red heels* You're all mine! *tries to grab them but they're pulled away* Huh? *walks over and tries to grab them again, they're pulled away* Stop running away from me! *they're pulled away again* I must have them! *runs and falls in a hole* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Jack: *still being hit over the head by Crimson with pumpkins* Stop-*hit* that-*hit* it-*hit* HURTS! Crimson: '''Oh, sorry. Your pain matters so much to me. '''Jack: I'm really glad you feel that way...now wanna make out? Crimson: I would, since you're such a nice guy, but I'm already with Ennui. Jack: So...you're saying no...to Jack? Crimson: '''Yes '''Jack: Yes as in you'll make out with me? Crimson: No. *smashes another pumpkin on his head* Jack: Owwww!!! Jack: CONF: That is it. Nobody denies the Jack Attack and gets away with that. Last time a girl denied making out with me, I replaced her shampoo with hair removal cream. But, what's better revenge than making someone bald? Making someone lose out on a million, that's what! Jack: *looks around to make sure nobody is looking, then grabs a stick and hits Will on the head with it* Oh no! Crimson, why would you do that? Crimson: Uh..what? Arianna: *runs over* Oh my god, Will, are you okay? Will: '''unghhhh *passes out and the others walk over* '''Jack: I don't know why she did it, but Will said something about her needing to accept light into her life and she went ballistic and hit him over the head with a stick! Karli: '''Then why are you holding the stick? '''Jack: Uh....to take it away from her so this madness would end! Karli: Mmm-hmm. Arianna: '''CONF: I don't know...yeah, Jack's a jerk, but if what he says about Crimson is true that's bad news. When it comes to a million dollar competition, it's the people who sabotage you that are worse than the assholes. '''Esperanza: CONF: Yeah, I'm in this episode. I normally wouldn't trust Jack one bit, but with all her talk about pain and suffering who knows that that goth girl is into? Jake: CONF: My brother's normally a terrible person, but I know he wouldn't go so far as to knock someone out. Crimson, on the other hand...she likes pain, right? Well... Karli: '''CONF: Crimson? Knock Will out with a stick? Did everyone forget she helped us win the first part of this challenge? I can't say too much, because this is a competiton for money, and I want to win, plus it appears Jack isn't as stupid as I thought, so I could become his target again if I spoke up. Well played, Jack, well played. '''Will: CONF: I like bunnies! *falls over unconscious* Don: '''*at the pumpkin patch still in his vampire costume* Well, we'll take Will to the infirmary, as it's apparent he can't compete in the rest of this challenge. But if he doesn't wake up by next challenge, we'll have to medically evacuate him from the competition. *Billy and another intern appear with a stretcher, they put Will on it and walk off* Anyways, on with the challenge! '''Esperanza: Right on, Don! *picks up a pumpkin and chucks it at a tree* Don: Nooo! What are you doing? That was Pumpkin Pam! Esperanza: '''But the challenge said to destroy pumpkins. '''Don: Except for the specially marked Pumpkin Pan...and for smashing her, you take a teammate penalty. *grabs Esperanza's arm* Esperanza: '''Alright, sorry guys. Good luck! '''Jack: '''Whatever. '''Jake: So, what do we do about Crimson? Arianna: '''I don't know, if Jack's being sincere she's not someone we want on the team. '''Crimson: .....I'm still here. And, I didn't smash that pumpkin, J- Jack: '''*runs into her with a wheelbarrow, she falls in* '''Jake: '''Bro, what are you doing? '''Jack: Making sure we don't lose the challenge! *pushes the wheelbarrow down a hill* Jake: What do you mean? Jack: '''Didn't you see that menacing look in her eyes? She was going to hurt you two, and I couldn't let that happen to you! '''Jake: '''I-I...I guess '''Jake: '''CONF: Why is Jack acting so nice? He's been trying to take Arianna from me ever since the season first started, so why does he change now? '''Cody: *smashing pumpkins with Courtney* Hey, what's up? You seem to be thinking about something. Courtney: Huh? I'm not thinking about anything, and if I was I wouldn't tell you, not after you knocked me out of the beaver challenge. Cody: ''' You're still mad about that? Well, I'm sorry you got taken out of the challenge, but it wasn't by me. '''Courtney: Oh, really? Then who was it? Cody: It was Alejandro, I'm telling you that guy is bad news. Remember how he got rid of Trent a few days ago? Courtney: '''Yeah, I do. *thinks* You're right Cody, it probably was him. I'm sorry for blaming it on you. '''Cody: It's no problem, i realize the guy is a strategical genius. But hey, what's on your mind? Courtney: It's...it's nothing, I guess. You wouldn't understand. Cody: I promise I won't make fun of you for it, if it's something like that. Courtney: You promise? *Cody nods* Well, alright...it just seems recently that I've been looking at things differently, and....I've started finding girls more attractive than guys. It started with me losing interest in Alejandro, and then in the grave there I was staring at Gwen. I don't know what's wrong with me, it's just- Cody: Hey, Courtney, there's nothing wrong with that. I know someone myself, a guy who finds interest in guys, and that hasn't impacted our friendship. If you decide you like girls, that's cool with me, and if anyone has a problem with it, I'll make sure kick their ass. Courtney: *giggles* Okay, thanks Cody. Find a key yet? Cody: Nope, it's not easy. Courtney: Yeah...promise not to tell anyone my secret? Cody: ''' Well, I won't tell anyone, but you did just admit it on national TV. '''Courtney: *gulps* Oh...no.... Cody: ''' It's okay, Courtney. Don't dwell on it. '''Courtney: '''Ugh...well at least try to make sure Gwen doesn't find out? '''Cody: '''Sure, you have my word on that. Until one of us gets eliminated, that is. '''Courtney: Yeah....cool. Cody: '''You're secret is safe with me. '''Alejandro: *passes by, only catching the last part* Alejandro: '''CONF: Courtney has a secret? Interesting....Courtney, prepare for a world of humiliation, ahahahaha! Ahem. I need to find out what it is first, and it seems Cody is the way to go there. But I don't want anyone getting too close, so I need to do something to end this, '''Alejandro: *throws a pumpkin at cody* Cody: OW! *falls over* Courtney: Cody, are you okay? Cody: Yeah, I-*his feet are grabbed and he is dragged into the bushes* Courtney: '''Cody? Oh no. *2 split screen, Arianna and Bridgette smash a pumpkin on either side, and both find a key inside* '''Arianna and Bridgette: '''Got it! '''Don: *narrating* Both girls have found a key, but now it's a race to the next gate before they can being their third challenge. *Gwen, Arianna, Jake, Bridgette, Lindsay, Alejandro, Karli, Courtney, and Jack run into the third area, a long strip of graves surrounded by the forest with another gate at the far left. In front of them is a sign reading "Private Yard"* Alejandro: Ahem, ladies, don't hurt your pretty little voices on this tip, instead I will. *only Lindsay blushes in response* 1 out of 4? What's the matter girls? Courtney: I don't find your sexism attractive. Alejandro: Right, and what's wrong with Lindsay? Gwen: 'She's actually still attracted to you, that's what. '''Lindsay: '*gnawing on a bone* Did you ever notice, how, like, tasty bones are? '''Alejandro: Um...did you get that from a grave? Lindsay: '''Well, duh. It's from the grave of King Wilkenson the Third. '''Alejandro: '''CONF: Ugh...3 girls hate me and the fourth is now a savage cannibal? These four were much easier to manipulate on the plane. '''Karli: CONF: Did you realize my four favorite characters are wasting time with Assinhandbro? If I was one of them, I'd push him away until the red poured out. Jack: '''So what does the tip say, doofus?? '''Jake: I thought you were being nice... Jack: My job isn't to be nice, it's to keep you safe. I want to win money, not make friends. Now read the tip already bro! Jake: Ugh...*reads* under the land of kings and queens.....a key lies inside a spleen...find it and the task is yours...to fight a giant spider, through that final door. Arianna: So we need to look for keys in human corpses now? Jack: ''' EW THAT IS SO GROSS! *coughs* I mean, wow, how gross. '''Karli: Wait, human corpses? I get to see dead bodies of some vile rich people? Jake: So you want to do this? Karli: 'Are you kidding me? I've always wanted to see assholes dead, so here's my chance. *grabs a shovel and starts digging* '''Jack: '''Pfft. Psycho. *Karli hits him in the kiwis with the shovel while digging* Owww!! '''Arianna: '''Karli! '''Karli: ' Oops! Must've been an accident. '''Karli: CONF: I wish we could bury Jack here. Karli: *hits a grave* Alright! *opens up the coffin* Jake: Yech, is that an actual corpse? Karli: C'mon guys, it's a reality TV show. They're probably just props. *hits something and blood squirts out at her* ...euh...gross.... Karli: '''CONF: *deadpan* They're not props. '''Lindsay: Need..meat!! *sees a steak* STEAK!!! *runs on all fours towards the steak and begins gnawing on it* omnonmmonmnom *hit by a tranquilizer* ugh....*dragged off by a mysterious person* *Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen are digging together* Bridgette: OK, did anyone else notice how we keep losing members? Courtney: Yeah, it's probably just part of the challenge. There can't really be a murderous giant spider...can there be? Gwen: I doubt it. *continues digging* Alejandro: ''' *offscreen* AUGHHHHHHHHHH!!! MURDEROUS GIANT SPIDER!! HELP!!!! '''Bridgette: Let's...hurry up the digging. Courtney and Gwen: Agreed. *Jake is looking at a tree on the side, thinking about something when Arianna walks over* Arianna: What's up Jake? Jake: ''' I'm just wondering if perhaps we're overthinking the clue, there's a lot of trees here, maybe the key could be in one of them? '''Arianna: '''Well, it's something to do while Karli digs I guess. *starts shuffling up a tree* '''Jake: *starts climbing a tree* How do you do that? Arianna: I do a lot of apple picking at the farm, and that prepares you for almost any type of tree, branches or not. Jake: That's cool. I did a lot of tree climbing as a kid, but I never mastered the art of shuffling I guess. .... Jake: '''Arianna? Hey, Arianna? Can you hear me? *he's grabbed by a web* AUGHHHHH!!! '''Karli: *in a grave with Jack on the ground next to her, she reaches down and grabs a key, then gets back up* I found our key Mr Macho, Jack: *gets up* Great, hand it to me. *she does so and gets out of the grave, he runs to the gate, unlocks it, and begins walking in* Now watch and learn as the Jack master takes on-*sees the spider* A GIANT SPIDER!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *screams at the pitch of tires screeching* Karli: *cringes and covers her ears, then smiles* Guess it's up to me then. Courtney: *reaches into a coffin and pulls out a key* I got it! I got it! Bridgette: Nice job Courtney! Courtney: '''hehe...thanks... '''Gwen: '''Well, let's hurry, Karli's already at the gate. *Bridgette and Gwen help Courtney out of the grave and they run to the gate* '''Bridgette: '''We gotta go faster! '''Karli: *steps inside the spider's den* Wow, this is cool. Blood? Weapons? A flashlight? *picks it up and turns it on* And...everyone else in a spider web! Jack: mmmph! Mmph! Karli: Haha, it's up to me to kill the spider queen, this is amazing! *grabs a purple sword* This is totally my color. *continues walking in search for the spider* Bridgette: ' *runs in with Courtney and Gwen* Wow this is creepy.... '''Courtney: '*looks nervous* y-yeah... 'Gwen: ' Are you kidding me? This is amazing! C'mon, let's grab some swords and flashlights and get going. *she does so, grabbing a black sword, Bridgette grabs a light blue sword and Courtney grabs a pink sword* Pink? '''Courtney: Yeah, it's my favorite color. Gwen: '''Meh, it's kinda lame in my opinion, but if you like it... '''Courtney: '''Uhm...well it's not my '' favorite ''color...my favorite color is....rusty ruby? '''Gwen: Well, there's one right over there. *points to a brownish red sword* It's not quite as lame as pink, I guess. Courtney: Great! I'll take that one then, thanks Gwen! *grabs it* Gwen: 'You're welcome, now let's go! *the three run after Karli* '''Karli: '*singing* Once there was a spider....it crushed all who judge people into cider....then I drank it....no more of their shit. *something moves* Aha! Finally, the boss battle! *readies her sword* *A huge spider the size of a bear tackles Karli* '''Karli: Ahahahaha! Very sneaky, you made me jump a bit! *wrestles the spider. Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney walk in* Bridgette: ....okay then. Karli: '''*kicks the spider in the face and gets up, but it flings her into the wall with a web* oof! Ow, that hurt! '''Courtney: C'mon girls, it's our turn! *they charge at the spider and start attacking* Gwen: Muahahahaha! *chops one of it's legs off, it unleashes a scream of pain* Bridgette: ''' *trying not to look while stabbing the spider* Monsters don't count as animals, right? '''Courtney: They're nothing organic, Bridge! *stabs it and blood spurts all over her* Haha! Spider: *grabs Courtney, then Gwen, then Bridgette and growls* Karli: Forget about me? *jumps up and kicks it in the back, knocking the spider over and sending Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen at the other cave wall* Spider: *hisses, but Karli positions the sword at it's throat* Karli: Any last words? Spider: Yesss..if you decide not to kill me, I can make you the queen...the queen of spiders...and you will rule all, able to kill anyone at the flick of a wrist. Kelly: '''*in the web* Don't listen to him, girl! '''Brody: Yah dude, it would be so not cool if you killed us. Spider: I heard you ssssinging, I know you want to get revenge... Karli: *looks to her team, then the spider* Just to confirm, you are evil right? Spider: Of course I am... Karli: *looks back at her team* I'm sorry... Jake: Karli, no! Karli: '''...sorry that I took so long in killing this bastard. *stabs the spider* THE ONLY PEOPLE I WANNA KILL ARE THOSE WHO DESERVE IT, LIKE JACK! '''Jack: You wish you could. Karli: ''' *looks to jack, speaks sweetly* Hun, if I wanted I could slice through your neck right now. But we have a challenge to do, so I need that heart! '''Gwen: '''Quick, look for the heart! *the buffalo girls get up and search* '''Karli: Found it! *pulls out intestines* Nevermind, it's just human spaghetti. Courtney: '''*reaches in and pulls out the heart* Girls, I got it! '''Bridgette: Nice job Courtney! Now let's go! *they run off* Karli: '''HEY! That's my heart, get back here! *chases after them* '''Bridgette: '''Toss it to me, Court! *she does so* Okay Bridge, you can do this. *runs through the forest, breaking twigs and branches* Owch! '''Karli: Give it back, c'mon! I killed it! Bridgette: 'Sorry Karli, but it is a competition. *tosses the heart to Courtney right before Karli tackles Bridgette* '''Courtney: '*catches* I can see the bloggers! *runs ahead* 'Karli: '*gets up and runs after her* *Both Courtney and Karli are running towards the fashion bloggers...* .... *Courtney arrives first wih the heart, Karli appears soon after. Tom and Jen are smiling at the finish line, Tom is wearing a plaid scarf.* 'Jen: '''And here we are with Courtney, winner of the challenge. Just give Tom the heart, and you win. '''Tom: ' Uh, why do I have to take the heart? '''Jen: '''Because it's gross and I'm not touching it, like, duh! '''Tom: Ugh, whatever. *takes it* Beloved Buffaloes win! Karli: 'Aw, man. Well, good game anyways. *starts walking back with the others* '''Jen: '*grabs her* Remember how you voted me out? Well, karma's a bi-*Karli punches her in the face* '''Tom: '''Yeah, she totally deserved that after insulting my new scarf. Isn't it fetch? '''Karli: Uh...sure. *walks off* Tom: '''You hear that Jen? I knew my scarf was fab! *Jen punches him* Oof! '''Elimination Ceremony for the Fanatic Falcons, Lindsay howls at the moon on a ledge, because tonight is a night of suspense, terror, and one where a camper will lose their chance at a million dollars. The Boat of Losers sits at the Dock of Shame in a standstill. Karli wheels in Will, who is in a wheelchair. Esperanza, Jake, and Arianna sit together at the back, all certain they're not in any danger. Brody walks in from the back and sits next to Esperanza. Kelly sits next to Karli and Will, her and Karli exchange smiles. Jack passes by and Karli's smile turns into a glare. From the left, Crimson comes in and sits next to Jack. Jack glares at Crimson and Crimson just blinks at him creepily. Jack gets scared and turns away, facing in the direction of Don, standing at the podium with a plate of eight white fluffy marshmallows. The campers look at the marshmallows expectantly, hoping this night they will not go home. Don: ''' Falcons, welcome to elimination. On this plate, I have 8 marshmallows. There are 9 of you here tonight. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must take the Dock of Shame, onto the Boat of Losers and you can't come back, ever. Tonight's first marshmallow goes to...Arianna. *tosses her a marshmallow* Another one goes to her crush, Jake. *tosses him a marshmallow* '''Jack: Uh, Don, I think you made a mistake. Arianna has a crush on me, dude. Every girl here does, except....Crimson. *glares at her, but she is already facing him and she blinks again, he screams* AUGHHHH!!! You're so creepy! Crimson: Thanks. Don: *tosses marshmallows as he speaks* Marshmallows also go to Kelly.....Brody....Esperanza. You're all safe, for now. Brody: 'Ah, right on dude! *high fives Esperanza* '''Don: '''The next marshmallow goes to....Karli. *tosses it to her* Will, Jack, Crimson. I'm sorry to say this but you're in the bottom 3. You all got at least one vote, and because of that, one of you is going home tonight. But luckily for Will, he only got one of those votes. *tosses him a marshmallow, it bounces off his face* '''Esperanza: ' Sorry hun, I'm just not sure how long it will take you to recover. '''Don: Wow, Esperanza, way to kick a man when he's down. Real nice. Anyways, Jack and Crimson, I only have one marshmallow left on this plate. Jack, you're a sexist jerk and everyone on this team hates you. Crimson, you've been accused of manipulating your team and there's pretty good evidence against you. Unfortunately. I can't save both of you tonight. Whoever does not receive this final marshmallow must immediately head to the Boat of Losers, your bags already packed. Tonight's final marshmallow goes to.... Jack: *looks around nervously, biting his nails* Crimson: ....*blinks* Jack: *his eyes are wide in fear, waiting for Don's announcement* Crimson: ....*blinks* Don: ....Jack. Sorry Crimson, but on this spooky night, it's the spooky girl going home. Haha, how ironic is that? Crimson: ...Very. *gets up and turns to her team* I can't say I'm disappointed, since I didn't expect anything of you anyways, but there's a snake on this team, and it's better to stomp his head out sooner rather than later. Bye. *walks to the boat* Brody: '''Wow, she's a sore loser! *gets up and walks back to the cabins, most follow him, Kelly takes Will back* '''Jack: *snickering as Karli walks by* Bet you hate me now, huh? Karli: ....hate you? Oh no, Jack, I love that you could be honest to our team and take out a threat. I find that very....*grabs him* attractive. *kisses him* Jack: '''CONF: Haha, I knew crazy girl was into me! Unfortunately for her, I'm not going to be so easy to get. *winks* '''Karli: CONF: *puking in the toilet* Ugh...he tastes like rotten eggs.... The Buffaloes are walking to the spa mansion, when.... Spa Mansion: '*explodes* '''Katie: '''AUGHHHHH!!! '''Chris: '''Hahahahah! You all thought I was leaving for a vacation, but I took this time to fill the mansion with explosives, so you kids wouldn't get off so easy! Lower the cabin! * a cabin is lowered to the ground* But, for winning, you still get the VIP treatment at the mess hall. Except for....you. *grabs Cody* You're going to exile, dude. *walks off* ... '''DJ: '*in the Buffaloes cabin, rubbing a pine necklace on himself* Thank you Momma! 'DJ: '''CONF: After I was cursed on World Tour, I looked far and wide for something to make sure I wouldn't be cursed again, and that's when Momma found out that pine necklaces keep people from curses. Isn't that cool? '''Katie: '*walks in the cabin* Hey DJ, I'm sorry for not trusting you about Lindsay...I saw her passed out on a rock, snuggling a bone and I think maybe she has gone a little...crazy. I wish I had believed you earlier... 'DJ: '''Hey, it's no problem, as long as we're still cool. Wanna go on a walk? '''Katie: '''Sure, I'd like that very much. *they exit the cabin holding hands* '''Alejandro: '*from the bushes* Muerdo! What will I have to do to get power over these two? '''Later, Bridgette is in the cabin in her lime green pajamas, reading a book. Courtney enters. Bridgette: '''Hey Courtney, good job in the challenge today. I think we all make a great team. '''Courtney: '''Thanks...hey, can I ask you something? '''Bridgette: '''Sure, sit down. *she does* '''Courtney: '''Well, I hope you don't think any less of me for saying this, but I do think I've....been attracted to you and Gwen lately. '''Bridgette: '''Oh... '''Courtney: '''I'm sorry, I know, it's weird. '''Bridgette: '''No, Courtney it's not weird at all. Lots of people feel the same way you do....*she notices Courtney looks upset* Need a hug? '''Courtney: '''Yeah...*they hug* ...thanks Bridgette, you're a great friend. '''Bridgette: '''You are too, Court, and I promise I won't think of you any differently for your choices. '''The scene pans up from the cabin, playing the calm guitar music in most Gwent moments, then finally focuses on the moon before fading to black. END Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Berryleaf